


Pliable

by vuas



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, do you think I’m joking cause I’m not, literally I am the worst, thanks for coming to my ted talk, zero plot seriously don’t even bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vuas/pseuds/vuas
Summary: Rey doesn’t have any kinks. Seriously. None.(Just please don’t check her browser history.)





	Pliable

**Author's Note:**

> Me, literally rising from the depths of hell to drop this off on your doorstep: HA you thought I died but really I was just running around doing my best to Sin it up. I am the worst and also here’s daddy kink to PROVE IT

She doesn’t have a kink.

 

It would be pathetic, pedestrian, predictable. She laughs at plenty of sex jokes, the memes about girls at dinner with their boyfriends and fathers and the subsequent “pass the salt, Daddy” mixup. She giggles when Rose dramatically flops on the couch and proclaims she’s happy to call whatever new athlete she’s obsessed with Daddy. The group chat once held a “which celebrity Chris is the Supreme Daddy” poll. It’s funny—because it’s safe. Nobody _actually_ likes it.

 

So Rey feels shame flush across her face when she quickly exits out of a video of some woman in a little skirt and socks askew, mewling as she gets fucked. Rey had come too quickly to make it to the end of the video, mostly because the sight of the woman’s slender wrists pulled behind her back by some shredded, dark haired man still in his suit, had pushed her over the edge. All from just imagining the strain, the angle of getting fucked deep like that for someone else’s pleasure. Rey takes a deep gasping breath—she has a nasty habit of holding it just before she orgasms, too caught up in being strung ultra-tight by neediness. She tries to block the woman’s voice from her mind, the high pitched whine, “ _Daddy_ , pleaseee” echoing in her brain no matter how hard she tries to swipe it clean.

 

So she closes browsers, clears searches on her phone, careful when lending it to friends. She goes incognito mode when she needs to, stalking blogs with scrolls of perfectly legal girls acting out fantasies on their knees in little uniforms, pure white underwear soiled with slick. A larger hand holding them down, flipping up the plaid fabric of a hem, tugging at socks and braids and underwear to reveal pink skin, to coo at the girls until they’re sweet and gasping for it. Soft and pliable and desperate, and Rey sighs at the thought. It’s so _perfect_ , the idea of it.

 

She definitely doesn’t think about it until she’s alone in bed at night, or when she passes the occasional man on the street—a whif of cologne, a sharp coat. The subtle, easy smile of someone in control. The idea flickers, but Rey tamps it down determinedly. Nobody does that shit in real life. It’s fucked up. It’s imitating the highest form of taboo, erasing centuries of hard work on social equality and morality.

 

So each time, she scrambles to shut off the buzzing of her vibrator and calmly closes her laptop, refusing to think too deeply about how _fucked_ up she is.

 

Except it’s always on the edge of her periperial thoughts—and she shamefacedly buries her face into the pillows when Ben fucks her sometimes, so she can silently muffle the word on the tip of her tongue. She blushes bright red when his hand strays at her thighs in skirts, when he grunts and draws and orgasm out of her— “ _god you’re tight, so small, baby,_ ” and she comes too quickly, and he doesn’t stop, so close to perfection Rey could _scream_.

 

Her perfection at hiding this need is unbreakable. Until—

 

It slips from his lips once in passing— a simple, rewarding “ _good girl_ ” when she beats her PR mile time at the park one Saturday afternoon.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,”  she says back without thinking.

Immediately, alarm bells ring in her ears so loudly, announcing the apocalypse. Her heart drops and she freezes. Rey turns away quickly, praying to every diety she can name that it—the _Word_ —was muffled by her scarf. It had traitorously rolled off her tongue, practiced too many times in fantasies with her hands in her panties, a knee jerk reaction to being praised.

 

The wind rustles the trees, but there’s silence behind her where Ben stands. Rey feels herself shrinking down to an absolute point of embarrassment, her heart thundering in her ears as she grinds her teeth.

 

“Right. Did you want Indian for dinner?”

 

Rey lets the air rush out of her, her hands trembling, and turns around casual-like, though she’s still too nervous to meet his eyes. “Yep.”

 

“Yes _what_ , Rey?”

 

Rey startles, looking up. Ben’s eyes are dark and liquid, consuming, _daring_ her. She’s bent to retie her shoe and the position echos far too many videos she’s watched online, her mouth almost at a perfect angle to suck him off. Her pulse pounds, blocking everything but Ben standing authoritatively above her.

 

“What place?”

 

“Uh,” Rey scrambles to think of something, anything, other than the word _Daddy_ , singsong sweet. “Hum,”

 

“Bangkok Kitchen? By the dry cleaners—“

 

“ _Yes_!” She blurts, wringing her hands, thankful for anything to move the conversation forward. To escape the silence, where he might infer, interrogate, know her too deeply.

 

His brow furrows, swallowing the last of his water. “I was joking. I thought you hated that place?”

 

“I...don’t.” Rey sighs, waiting for the ground to swallow her alive. “Anymore.” She finishes lamely, wincing when she thinks of the burnt curry sauce, somehow still cold in the middle.

The sex they have is fantastic. Rey doesn’t need to be greedy—she’s perfectly satisfied and never disappointed. Ben is handsome and she’s lucky to have him. He’s tall and strong and his cock is gorgeous, slightly too big for her to take without generous prep that Ben is always eager to give her with his pretty mouth, his thick fingers. A dollop of lube never hurts either, which Ben occasionally uses the leftovers of to push one of his fingers into her tight ass until Rey is nearly crying with need, too open and full, the rawness edging her closer.

 

When he finds out, she’ll have to see his face twist in disgust, his mind wandering about how tainted she is. It’s not that she wants it _all_ the time—she appreciates whenever he makes her feel beautiful, when he presses slow kisses to her mouth and gently rocks into her, no urgency, only adoration. He won’t think of her like that anymore, his image of her twisted by her own immoral desires.

 

“ _Okay_ , then.” He says slowly, drawing out the first word. Rey feels drained, winded, and she tries to slow her breathing to match his, attempting to imitate a normal human being. She knows shame colors her face, splotching up her neck but it passes as exertion from her run.

 

His hand finds hers and squeezes. It’s normal, and it’s comforting. When Rey looks up again, he’s peering down at her with concern and...something else, nameless and lurking behind his eyes, something he’s trying to hide.

 

“Ready to go, sweetheart?”

 

“Uh huh,” she nods up at him, hoping a nice shower will erase her mistake from everyone’s memory.

 

—————

 

It’s been a week and Ben says nothing, though he fucks her a little harder that night, stretching her legs wider than normal until she’s forced to whine. “You’re alright,” he murmurs with a kiss to her knee. “ _Hush_ ,” and Rey nearly combusts, feeling her cunt squeeze down hard before slicking up anew, soaking him down to the sheets. It’s almost embarrassing, but it’s so so so close to what she wants that she can’t help it.

 

She wonders if he notices—the stupid smirk on his face makes her blush, but Ben says nothing, apparently content to make her squirm and suffer in silence.

 

She’s settled beside him on the couch, reading her latest library book with her feet in his lap while he lazily flicks his attention between the game on the television and the newspaper he’s reading. His hand is drawing lazy patterns around the slender bones of her ankle, and it’s soothing, slightly distracting. Rey sighs and settles deeper into the couch cushion, reaching blindly for her tea—

 

“Game’s over!” She cheers, sitting up and scrambling for the remote that Ben is keeping on the far side of the couch. It’s time for some shitty horror movie on Netflix, like they always do on Saturday nights.

 

“Hey!” He smarts, catching her at the hip and swiping the remote into his palm and holding it out of reach. “It’s a double header—“

 

“ _That_ is not in the Saturday night contract, Ben—“ she says haughtily, squirming over his lap, frantically stretching for the remote. “It’s time for _movies_ -“

 

The hand slaps her ass so hard that Rey is jolted forward across his thighs, thrown off balance. Her brain goes fuzzy and soft, and the only sound that comes out of her is an odd little noise that sounds like “ _oh_ -“

 

A beat passes and Rey goes to move, wondering if she imagined the charged moment—he spanks her again, _harder_ , and she cries out, feeling a pout cross her expression. She refuses to turn, afraid of what lies behind her.

 

“ _Rey_ ,” he says slowly, winding a hand into her ponytail, pulling it taught. “I think you’ve been a very bad girl.”

 

“I-“ She falters, feeling too hot, the splotchy heat back. Even so, Rey becomes startlingly aware of her clit against the seam of her underwear, of his thighs shifting beneath her body where she’s all splayed out for him. “Ben,” she manages, fear clawing her chest, trying to hold back some monumental avalanche if she could just make him _stop_ —

 

“Rey, sweetheart,” he says in measured, surefooted steps, coaxing her out of her head. “I _love_ you, you know that, right?”

 

Rey nods, trying not to enjoy the tension in her scalp the movement produces. She lets out a shaky breath, relaxing her shoulders a bit, and finds her arms stop trembling. The thinks of the careful trust that’s blanketed their entire relationship, deep and unsinkable.

 

He leans down, presses a soft kiss to her temple. “Darling, do you want me to spank you again?”

 

Rey counts in her head, attempting to wait him out. The hand in her hair twitches. Rey shuts her eyes as if to stop the onslaught of something bubbling in her chest. Her hips rock forward of their own accord, the pressure making her wilt. _Trust_ , she thinks warily. 

 

“Y-Yes,” she answers in a soft, low voice, strangely girlish even to her own ears. Her fingers curl in his trousers, squeezing the fabric.

 

“Sweet girl,” he murmurs, still holding her hair so tightly she can’t move an inch. “Yes, _what_?”

 

Rey feels the word burble at her tongue, but it gets caught between her teeth and all she can let out is a hiss. His free hand settles on her waist before dipping, sliding beneath the waistband of her shorts, gently probing at her underwear—

 

“Oh _baby_ ,” he says softly his voice encouraging. “You must be desperate, huh?” His fingers are met with the heat and wet of her cunt pulsing at nothing. Rey wants to cry, can feel him almost push a finger in her before he draws up and tracing a generous circle around her clit, ever so carefully avoiding any meaningful contact. “Yes what, Rey,” he says again, voice far more hoarse and urgent.

 

“Please,” she hiccups, back straining at the arch now. “Please—oh, please _Daddy_ —“

 

“ _There_ you go,” he praises softly, his finger deftly rubbing her clit, brushing the nerves perfectly. Rey keens, spreads her legs wider and jerks her hips eagerly, and she’s rewarded with two thick fingers pushed inside of her and crooked towards her abdomen, enough to make her pant into his thigh. “Tell Daddy what you want, baby.”

 

“Please, d-daddy. Please spank me again, and then—ah, fuck my little cunt.” Rey squeezes her eyes shut, wanting to drag this moment out forever, or forget it entirely. “Please? I’ll be good, I swear I’ll be good for you— I’ll lick you clean and—you can fuck my tight ass too, just please let me come—“

 

“Filthy girl,” he murmurs, drawing back to her clit. “Wants daddy to fuck her little pussy. Wants daddy to work you open and cum in you, huh? Till your little cunt’s all filled up and sore?”

 

“Oh—oh, Ben, _Daddy_ , please-“

 

“Good girl,” he bends low and presses a bruising kiss to her throat. “Good girls get what they want when they’re wet for daddy, don’t they?”

 

Rey doesn’t answer, too busy trying to fuck herself back on his fingers with little thrusts. She can only hear that word, that stupid-wonderful word that makes her feel small and precious, echoed in her high pitched voice. And Ben—so much bigger than her—Daddy’s hands on her, in her, holding her close and still.

 

“Baby you need to listen, alright?”

 

“Uh huh,” Rey gasps, feels herself lifted up and rolled onto her back. Ben—daddy, is haloed by the lamp behind the couch, his curls slightly askew. Rey feels as fluffy and as soft as they look, wants to curl up and get fucked hard and raw, told she’s good.

 

“I’m gonna take off your clothes, until you’re all pretty and stripped for me, and then you’re gonna bend over the couch for me and spread your legs. And then you’re gonna beg Daddy to fuck your little pussy, alright?”

 

Rey nods, blinking warily into the light. His hand squeezes her thigh.

 

“Tell me you understand, baby.”

 

“Yes,” Rey gasps like she’s drowning. “Yes daddy, I will—Daddy please—“

 

Rey scrambles off his lap and Ben nearly chuckles at her frantic, wobbly legs as she stands in front of him. They feel odd and newly coltish, as she shoves her shorts and underwear down her thighs, squirming to pull her shirt up to expose her stomach and then her breasts. Her clothes pool at her feet and Rey is left standing trembling before him, bare and vulnerable. Ben leans back, projecting that strange magic that taunts her, the one that makes her knees feel like water.

 

Ben’s eyes take their time, scorching a trail over the curve of her waist, her hip, the soft tips of her breasts. When his eyes flick back up to her own, a smile flickers at the corners of his mouth and his eyes are unspeakably soft. A sigh leaves Rey’s lungs, and she feels more relaxed and confident than she has in ages.

 

He reaches out, skimming rough fingertips at her belly. “So beautiful, Rey,” he murmurs, eyes glittering in the dark. “All mine,” he continues, his hand drifting lower, splaying just above her cunt.

 

“All yours, Daddy,” Rey echoes, swaying forward magnetically.

 

He smiles again, the comforting one, and his thumb brushes her clit. Rey smothers a gasp, but she can’t stop from grabbing hiswrist, trying to wrap her own tiny fingers around the thick of it.

 

“Bend over the couch so Daddy can fill you up, baby. And—“ he punctuates this with a slap on her thigh. “Good girls don’t come on Daddy’s cock till he says so.”

 

Rey pauses, having to close her eyes and swallow her desperation. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

He gestures silently for her to move and Rey jumps to bend over the arm of the couch, easing up on her toes the way she knows he likes. It makes her ass stick out and she flushes, knowing that Ben never resists making her skin red and heated with the force of his hand. The angle also puts pressure on her front, and if she squirms just so, her clit gets pressed deliciously against the fabric. Rey buries her face into the cushion, trying to slow her panicked breathing.

 

She can only hear his pants unzip, then his hands on her hips, pulling her backwards. Rey whines, arching her back, plying him on with what is hopefully an enticing wiggle.

 

“What did I say, baby?”

 

His fingers trace the slick seam of her pussy, nonchalantly bumping her clit before drawing back too quick and rubbing a quick circle at her asshole.

 

“Ah,” Rey whimpers, racking her brain. “Ohh, fuck— Good girls beg, Daddy—“

 

“That’s right, good girls beg to be fucked, Rey. Are you good?”

 

“Yes,” she hisses, clawing at the pillow. “For you, Daddy— _pleaseeplease_ —“

 

His cock bumps against her backside—Rey feels the velvet heat of it, insistent and demanding, so different from her own dripping, empty sex. The contrast makes her whimper, and she’s rewarded with a soothing hand on her spine, told to hush.

 

“Oh, Daddy—“ she sighs, feeling sweetened. “Please—I need it, I need it so bad. I need you—I _need_ to be fucked, I—“

 

Rey nearly yelps at the first few inches, her entire body shivering when the tip of his cock bumps into the right spot and then deeper, and it usually takes a minute for him to get even halfway, but Rey is so soaked, so ready that he can just keep pushing into her. Rey squirms beneath him, panting and whimpering until he’s fully seated, his broad frame draped across her back.

 

“Good, baby,” he huffs, breath steaming her neck. “Sometimes I think you were made just for this.”

 

Rey squeezes her cunt, the feeling of him thick and unrelenting, splitting her open, threatening to pull her apart. She feels his cock jerk inside of her when she tightens, a soft groan smothered into her shoulder.

 

“Rey,” he moans, his hands encircling her waist. “Gonna fuck you now, alright baby? You gonna take it for me?”

 

“Yes, Daddy.” Rey’s already at the peak of pleasure just from that stupid word.

 

It’s horrible and wonderful, the impact sending her into a dizzy rut; his cock bottoms out each time, until she’s stuffed with it, and then just as quickly he’s drawing out of her, reminding her how empty she is and how much she hates it—she mewls for him, arches her back, shows him how pretty she is like this with her pussy full. Ben is big, and hardly a trigger- happy teenager, dwarfing her and pounding his cock right where she needs it, with no end in sight. Ben is happy to sweat out a raw fucking until he’s spent, no time for languid tenderness today. Rey is so lucky to have a daddy like him—so beautiful and strong.

 

Rey whimpers and sighs and simply relaxes, eventually reduced to something pretty to fuck. It’s oddly delightful, enticing, to be taken like that. Nothing complicated, just the feeling of him pounding away at her relentlessly, Rey helpless beneath him, a soft and pliant little girl waiting for Daddy’s come.

 

Ben bends her backwards, up to his own chest with a thick hand around her neck, cooing into her ear about how _sweet_ she is. Rey teeters, the angle more uncertain, more precarious for her to keep her balance, and she keeps nearly falling forward only to find his hand tightening around her throat. Rey gasps, her hands flying up to tug at his fingers, “ _Daddy_ ,” she cries, voice strangled with pleasure.

 

His other hand slides to her breast, greedily pinching and pulling at her nipples until she jerks back against him, resistant. He laughs, again, and slides his hand down, down down until Rey is up on her toes, eagerly coaxing him to her clit.

 

“Do you get this wet for everyone, baby?”

 

“No,” Rey whimpers, shaking her head. “No, I swear, just for you, just for Daddy—“

 

“And who do you come for, sweet girl? Who’s cock is in you right now?”

 

“You,” Rey whispers, hardly even seeing the paintings on the wall, only able to feel the strum of his fingers across her flesh, twitching, too sensitive. “Your cock, Daddy—please, please—“

 

“That’s a good girl, Rey. You want me to make you come now?”

 

“Uh-huh,” Rey answers, breathless. “Daddy—please can I—“

 

He doesn’t make her ask again, just shoves himself deep and rubs at her swollen clit until Rey sobs out her orgasm, thighs twitching where he’s pressing her down against the couch. Her cunt flutters around him, feeling every inch, every slide of his fingertips as if he’s swallowed every inch of her, nothing left of her that isn’t his. It’s perfect, _perfect_ and Rey feels her orgasm draw out far longer than it normally does, only squirming, bucking beneath him when her clit throbs in defeat, overstimulated and aching.

 

Rey huffs when he backs off, her chest heaving into the pillows, feeling floaty and dizzy, the purity of an orgasm clouding everything else. His fingers rub circles into her back, up to her neck and her sides, soothing and quiet. Eventually she realizes that at some point he had come too, and when he pulls out his softening cock, his come drips hot and wet and filthy down her thighs, enough to make her shiver.

 

“Jesus,” Rey mutters, trying not to move.

 

“Uh,” Ben rumbles, keeping one hand splayed on her lower back, grabbing tissues from the side table and wiping between her legs. “Yeah. That was hot. Really...hot.”

 

Rey stands up, surprised at how trembly her legs still feel. “You don’t...” she pauses, the strangeness of being unsure of herself slamming back into her chest like a train. “You don’t think it’s...”

 

“Rey,” he says seriously, looking ridiculous with his clothing half undone, his hair damp with sweat. He puts his hands on her shoulders before enveloping her into a hug, squeezed against his chest. “Now I can make all the Dad jokes I want, and you can’t stop me. This is a blessing.”

 

“Ben!” She groans, indignant “I’m serious!”

 

“Hi serious, nice to meet you, I’m—“

 

The rest is smothered by a throw pillow straight to the jaw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I can’t even look myself in the eye anymore lmao this is FILTHY


End file.
